Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+4y = 3$ $10x-8y = -6$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+4y = 3$ $4y = 5x+3$ $y = \dfrac{5}{4}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x-8y = -6$ $-8y = -10x-6$ $y = \dfrac{5}{4}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.